It's all Jack Sparrow's fault
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: A Sparrabeth oneshot I wrote a few years ago... Rating jsut to be safe, though I don't think it's really necessary.


This is a oneshot I wrote a couple of years ago, Sparrabeth of course ;) Enjoy ^^ Rating just to be safe...

**Pirates of the Caribbean, 1**

The woman who still was named Elizabeth Swann walked down the streets of Tortuga, wondering how she possibly could end up like this. Only a year ago she had been the daughter of the governor of Port Royal, and now... now she was a whore in Tortuga. How could this happen? _It's Jack Sparrow's fault, all of it!_ her heart screamed, though her brain and reason said different. It was her own fault, it was her own choices that had brought her to this.

_"Jack! Oh Jack, I'm so... I... I don't know... oh Jack, I love you!" An Elizabeth Swann that seemed much younger and more innocent than the woman that sold her body in the taverns of the pirate island, flung her arms around the pirate's neck. "Oh Jack..."_

_"Lizzie..." His breath tickled her ear and she moaned as his warm and rough, yet gentle, hands roamed her back. She followed him willingly onto his ship, leaving Port Royal, her father and Will behind her._

The current Elizabeth Swann walked into a tavern and ordered a cup of rum, seeking after possible customers. No one familiar, no one she could recognize. _Good..._ she thought and gulped down her rum. Another night with a stinking, rough-handed pirate waited. _It's all Jack Sparrow's fault!_ She rose and walked over to one of the younger pirates and caressed his chest.

"Hello, dearie, care for some company?"

_"Thank you, Jack." The Elizabeth Swann that kissed Jack Sparrow the first time looked into his eyes, planning to condemn him to death through a long-wanted, never repeatable kiss._

_"We're not free yet, love."_

_"You came back." Guilt started to get a good grip on her, could she really do this? No, it... She walked closer, kissed him. She would never forget his taste, the divine mix of rum, salt, man and Jack Sparrow. And the kiss itself... The feeling of Will's lips upon hers had never sent both chills and flames down her spine, never made her body scream for more. Slowly she pushed him against the mast, trembling of guilt and desire. She reached for the shackles, closed it around Jack's wrist... she locked it and Jack inhaled sharply, understanding what she had done. then he smiled his devilish, heavenly burned behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall._

_"It's after you, not the ship. Not us!" She fought against the impulse to give him another kiss and stay with him forever. "This is the only way, don't you see?" He just smirked. "I'm not sorry." He pulled away slightly._

_"Pirate..." She let go of him, ran away, stepped into the longboat._

The pirate Elizabeth Swann had chose for tonight followed her to a room in the tavern, begging for a lower price. She refused, knowing he'd give in, whatever she said. Everybody did... _One good thing Jack taught me... Never to give up._

"Ye pretty..." the pirate panted as he undressed her. Elizabeth Swann undid his clothes with her mind far away, focused on another pirate named Jack Sparrow.

_"Jack...!" the still innocent virgin Elizabeth Swann whispered as Jack Sparrow's rough hands roamed her body, still outside of her dress._

_"Elizabeth..." The pirate kissed her neck, gently pushing her down on his bed._

_"Jack... Please... I want you..." The pirate didn't say a word, he just undressed them and brought her to heaven for the first time._

The new, not so innocent Elizabeth Swann took the pirate's money and disappeared into the night. Like always it felt like Jack Sparrow followed her, accusing and demanding. She shrugged and tried to push the thought of him away, but instead her head was filled by his voice, harsh when he shouted orders to the crew, hoarse and warm when he whispered a lover's words in her ear. Cold and hard when she told him she never wanted to see him again.

Tears filled up her eyes at the memory and she started to walk against the beach, forgetting all about work.

_Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow's lover and love, opened the door to their cabin, smiling and full of thoughts about the night that waited. She stepped inside and opened her mouth, then she froze, hand on the door handle and mouth half open._

_"J-jack?" Tears welled up in her eyes, started to run down her cheeks. She made no motion to wipe them away, her body still paralyzed by the horrible treachery. "Jack..." she whispered, staring at her lover. Slowly she sank to her knees. "Please tell me this isn't true..." Jack Sparrow that once had been Elizabeth's Swann's lover got up from the bed, pulling on his breeches._

_"Lizzie..." He put a hand on her shoulder and she got up on her feet, backing away from him._

_"How could you?" Tears streamed from her eyes, and she stumbled out from the cabin."I hate you... I never to see you again..."_

The Elizabeth Swann who once was the lover and love of Jack Sparrow heard his last words to her as clear as he was standing next to her and said them in her ear. She sank down on the sand with tears rolling down her cheeks. _Jack Sparrow... I love you..._ His last words to her echoed in her head as she rose and started to wade out in the ocean.

_"Lizzie... I love ye."_

_"I hate you! How could you? You said... you... you...!" Elizabeth Swann, the first and only woman Jack Sparrow ever had loved ran over the gangplank of the Black Pearl, away, away from the man she loved, who had betrayed her so. He ran after her, tried to catch her. She slapped him in the face and screamed that she never wanted to see him again. He let go and watched her run._

_"I love ye, Elizabeth!" he shouted. "I love ye, now and forever! One day I will get ye back!"_

When Jack Sparrow, the man who once was the lover of Elizabeth Swann, saw the face of the young woman's body that his crew had pulled aboard his heart shattered in even smaller pieces..

"Lizzie?" he whispered as he knelt next to the body. His heart refused to believe what he saw, though his brain understood that he had lost her forever this time. He caressed her face, as beautiful as ever, just with a sad expression never had seen before. She also looked much older than before, the last traces of the little girl Elizabeth Swann had disappeared... because of him. "Lizzie..." _I promised I would get ye back, darling..._ "I'm sorry..." She didn't answer him, she didn't breath.

It was Elizabeth Swann's mistakes that had led to this, but it was Jack Sparrow, who once was her lover, who had to pay for it with grief and regret.

"I love ye, Elizabeth Swann, now and forever."


End file.
